


Save My Night

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki learn how to celebrate anniversary, romantic dinner, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Tony Stark gave Loki an advice what to consider when dating a mortal.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Save My Night

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday/Anniversary/Special Occasion Sex @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 5th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistake will be on me

After the shower thing yesterday, Darcy can't find Loki anywhere. She was pissed. Maybe a little bit about yesterday but more likely because today should be their 1st anniversary/celebration or that kind of thing. Maybe it’s not a thing in Asgard but she’s still mad.

“Fuck you Loki!!!” Darcy let out a frustrated scream on the top of her lungs. The sound of the wave rolled over her voice but apparently the Black Widow noticed her antics as she stopped her running time to approach her.

“Lewis, are you ok?” 

“Oh hi. Nah I’m fine.” Her demeanor changed quickly. “Have you seen Loki?” 

Natasha's green eyes flickered to the side, eyes focus on the luxurious vacation house they have been staying in. “I think I saw him with Tony like an hour ago.”

“Oh great thanks Nat— err Ms. Romanoff.” 

Natasha arched her left eyebrow at her. Darcy scurried away immediately from the beaches. She didn’t know how to face the formidable assassin sometimes. Most of the time it made her nervous.

Darcy practically searched the huge mansion and couldn't find Loki anywhere. She also asked the A.I and she only received answers that Loki hasn’t been back yet. Feeling a bit annoyed by it, she spent the rest of the day working on Jane’s data, although she shouldn’t since they were practically still on holiday. 

***

Darcy let out a long sigh as she enjoyed the bath. The smells of vanilla mixed with pumpkin clouded her senses. 

After spending quite a long time in the bathtub, Darcy was welcomed by a huge package on the bed. Laid out was a red sequin dress. It was plunge neck, volume sleeves with a keyhole back. Not to mention a pair of Louboutin shoes with her size. 

It didn’t take a long time for Darcy to fit in the dress and applied some make up. When she put the shoes on, Loki suddenly materialized in front of the mirror. Darcy absolutely let out a curse as she was taken aback.

Loki wears a white button up dress and a black slack. His longer hair tied in a bun made him look obviously pretty. Darcy felt his predatory glance at her and she welcomed it with grace. 

“Shall we?” Loki offered his left arm for her to hold. When Darcy took it, she could feel the gravity shifted as both of them materialized on a yacht. 

A romantic dinner with a lot of roses scattered on the deck welcome both of them. Darcy was speechless. No man ever did this over the top date or anniversary celebration for her. 

They ate in silence. Enjoying the food and the wine under the full moon. 

“I thought you forgot.” Darcy shipped her wine while the server clean their plate

“How could I? Tony Stark told me it’s a huge deal so I feel obliged to adapt.” 

Swinging her louboutin to Loki’s chair, Darcy playfully climbed on him. Her short asymmetrical dress rode up just under her ass check. 

Loki swept his tongue over his thin lips as his green eyes focused on Darcy’s breasts. He can see the nipples stood out under the fabric, likely due to the cold breeze. His long and slender fingers found its way to her hips and dawn to her ass. 

“You little minx.” Loki let out a groan as his fingers wandered under her dress and found Darcy didn’t wear anything under it.

Darcy rolled her hips and let out a disappointed mewls of less skin to skin contact. She pecked Loki on the lips and circled her hands behind his neck. “So…, any idea how we celebrate tonight?” 

That night, Darcy and Loki spend a long time having a good intimate, and sweaty sex under the moon light. Of course after Loki magiced the chef and server out of the yacht. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable 💋
> 
> —
> 
> I’m @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
